FrozenSunlight
by aw.twilight
Summary: Alice&Jasper meeting, then going to the Cullens. I suck at summaries but its a good story.


Frozen Sunlight

Jasper and Alice- The meeting Chapter One

Jasper-

I continued down the street in the human town they called Philadelphia. It was a decent sized town, nothing really impressive. I have to admit though; it looks much different in the day. I was so accustomed to traveling in the night that I never really got to observe the structures that surrounded me. Still, walking outside, in the day, which was something, I wasn't comfortable with. The reason I was walking outside in the day was that the storm that had hit over town allowed no sunlight to escape from the barrier it created. It was safe for someone like me, but still not comfortable. I looked over noticing some women talking under their breath so that I wouldn't hear, of course they didn't know I was a vampire and could hear every word they spoke. Then when I actually listened to their words I realized they were fascinated with my "charming good looks." This disturbed me a bit. Prey checking out the hunter? Very disturbing. So I ducked inside a diner hopefully to escape their looks and absurd feelings of attraction. I hadn't had a drink in a while, so coming into a diner full of humans wasn't the smartest move but still what choice did I have? I looked around the tiny diner. I noticed that another vampire, like myself was in here. I really wasn't in the mood to fight either. My plan of hiding was getting worse by the minuet. I looked over to the vampire. To my surprise it was a young lady, pixie like in her features and didn't seem to me as a threat that was until she approached me. Shoot. I thought. Bad plan very bad plan. She had hoped down from the stool which she was perched and coming effortlessly, happily towards me. Happy? Was I getting the right mood from her? I concentrated again. Yes she was happy…how odd. She was smiling to. The deep power of her emotions then took me by surprise. But I felt, safe somehow like she wouldn't attack so I let my guard down open to see what she wanted.  
"You've kept me waiting a long time." she said her voice quiet so that no human would hear.  
"I'm sorry ma'am." I said ducking my head. I was confused as to why she said that but still I felt an urge to be polite.  
She held out her hand and as she did I felt this strange feeling. One that I hadn't in a long time as I took her hand. Hope. I felt hopeful, being with her and I wanted to continue to be…

We walked under the shade of the small shops, avoiding the pounding rain. We walked in silence. I had no idea what to say to her." I can since emotions and being around you makes me happy!" like I would every say something so absurd. I tried to think of something else. A few more minuets passed by. The first to finally break the silence was not me but her. "There a family, or coven so to speak up in Washington. It's a really large group I have to admit but they have an interesting way of life, not the same way most of us live our lives now…." She dropped little hints about this vampire family so that no human could understand only us as far as I could tell….  
She continued."…I want to go meet them, stay with them if I can…. will you come with me?" she asked finally looking to me with soft warm eyes. Something I near thought I would see when I looked at another vampire.  
"I…" I didn't know what to say. "Sure I'll run away with you to a group of what? Savage vampires who are somehow living their lives better? Like that was true!" I continued to look at her trying to gauge what I should say to make her happy, to still be comfortable in her happy climate. "…If that's what you want. But do you mind answering a few questions along the way?" I asked trying to be hopeful that she wouldn't get angry at my suspicion.  
"Really? You will?!" she said smiling like a child would who was promised a trip to the candy store.  
"Y-yes , but I do have some questions…." I started taken of guard by her abundance of overflowing happiness.  
"Sure ask away! Oh but we need some train tickets! And we need to get there as soon as possible, I know they'll be surprised to see us but really it will be great you won't regr-" \"whoa ok, first things first. I don't even know your name."  
"But I know yours." she said smiling innocently. I looked confused.  
"How.."  
"Oh right I should probably fill in a few blanks for you Jasper." She said cheery. "I'm Alice, I can see the future." She leaned in and spoke quietly.  
I laughed " Sure and I can-"  
"Control emotions?" she guessed although she knew she was right. I looked dumbfounded.  
"But how…"  
"I can see the future remember?"  
I smiled." I remember." I took her hand in mine again and we walked to the train station, our journey had just begun.

Here's Chapter 2 : The train

We sat in the train together. Being with her really made me feel happy, of course I was still concerned on the fact I had just met her. She may know everything about me (I was probably going to tell her in the future but she already saw it) but I still knew nothing of her…  
"Alice…" I asked ready to bombard her with questions; I hope she saw it coming.  
"They aren't savages, they're more civilized than us. They won't pick any fights, well at least not with you, and your going to like it there." She said answering my unasked question before I asked it. I was worried about where she was taking me.  
"With you though? I won't let you get hurt." I said sternly, I couldn't lose her even though we just met.  
"You care!" she said ecstatic. The climate changed slightly then, even more pleasing to be in to my surprise.  
" …Yeah, I guess I do. So don't get in a fight." I warned her.  
She just smiled and snuggled closer to me. She was a very affectionate vampire….odd but nice to be around." I promise, no physical fights. But I can't avoid the arguments." she said pouting a little.  
"Your planning to do to them what you did to me arn't you?" I asked. She forced herself upon me, I didn't mind but these people might….  
"Yep!" she said grinning. I just shook my head and looked out the window.  
She frowned when I looked away, I could tell the climate got ….sad.  
"Please talk to me….please I'll get bored." She complained. The sadness thickened and my unbeating heart ached.  
"Ok.." I said turning back to her. "Question time." I said trying to deside what to ask first.  
She knew before I did.  
"I saw that we would go together, you were nice and willing. You had no real plans anyways. I saw your future if I hadn't desided to ask you and you would have been bored stiff, flirting with those ….humans." she made a face. I chuckled.  
"Really? Well in that case I'm glad I'm with you. Your much more fascinating than a human." I made a face to match hers. She pouted at my teasing.  
"Ok next question…and please let me ask it this time-"I said while she made a grimancing face." I was bored so what? That still doesn't give enough reason for why you chose me, or did you seriously do it out of pity?" I asked appalled if it was true.  
"No….It was because…." She didn't finnish.  
"Well….why?" I pressed.  
"Next question." She said turning away.  
"Alice that's the only one I've got to go on, without it the other questions are pointless."  
"I said no." she said trurning back with hard eyes looking like a vampire.  
"Fine." I said droping it. " Have fun being bored."  
We turned away from each other, I looked out the window while she looked at the human passengers.

An hour or so passed and I still hadn't turned back around to her. Durring the time I had looked away the train had started moving. At least it wasn't the same scenery, but still it moved so slow….  
I turned to look at Alice, giving it. The climate was fine,dull but knowing I upset her urked me so. "Alice…I'm sorry…" I started then realized she was looking at me when I turned to look at her.  
"I know, I saw you say your long apology speech, touching but you really didn't have to go though all the trubble. Your forgiven." She said and smiled.  
I smiled back,relieved. "So…should I ask something else then?"  
"Sure shoot."  
"A little help…what do I ask next?" I sweat dropped.  
She smiled and laughed a silvery laugh. The climate was back to normal.  
"You were going to ask what makes them so different."  
"Good question, glad I thought of it." I smiled she laughed again.  
"They don't …eat like we do. They eat-" the train jerked to a stop. She was cut off. We were in Washington now. Time flies when your talking to an intriguing person.  
We got off and began to walk.  
"They feed on animals." She spoke quietly and quickly as we passed a few humans.Then she called louder in a human pitched voice. "Do you know which way the town is?"  
"hmm." I said to her first answer and to her second, I laughed. "I thought you were leading."  
"Oh, right." She smiled and then we were running.  
In no time we were in woods. Another hour passed no words between us. We stoped at one point to rest and for me to get my answer.  
"So…why-" I started as she cut me off.  
"I told you I'm not answering that."  
"And why not? You know and I don't. I don't even have a good reason of coming with you!" I said annoyed.  
"Well if you don't have a good reason then don't come." She said angrily back. And I took off.  
I never heard her call out for me as I left.

Our journey was over.

Chapter 3-Anoucing Ourselves

I felt a twinge of guilt in the pit of my stomach. I desided after running a while I was better off with her. I continued back to where we first had stopped hoping I wasn't to late and there she sat. She was waiting again?! What was with her?  
"What took you so long?" she asked looking away again.  
"Why are you still here?" I through back at her.  
"Because I-…never mind. I asked you first!"  
"True, but I wasn't the one who didn't answer in the first place." I said angry. My mood affecting hers. Then she just broke free. She was calm peaceful and happy again.  
"Thanks for coming back, even if I hadn't seen it I still would have been depressed."  
I made a face questioning what she was getting at.  
"I saw my self falling in love with you….that's why." She said truning and walked off in the way she was heading.  
I stood dumbfounded for a long time before I realized I shared the same feelings for her.  
"Alice.Alice!" I called my voice feebal and weak in the storm that just begun.  
No answer.  
"Alice where are you? Alice!" I called again my voice lost in the storm.  
No answer.  
I noticed a cave and ducked into it. Finding her was hopeless in this weather even if I was a vampire. Alice was gone and I would never finder her again…  
"What took you so long?" her saprano voice asked.  
"Alice?!…Oh Alice!" I said taking her into my arms.  
"I'm still waiting…."She sighed.  
"I was looking for you." I said reluctant to find her.  
"I knew you would." She smiled.  
"Did you see that?"  
"No.I hoped for it." She said smiling.  
I smiled and hugged her tighter. "I love you." I said speaking softly, the storm loud yet I could only vocus on my words to her.  
"Really?" She asked smiling.  
"You didn't see that?"I teased."Maybe your not so great as you think you are."  
She made a face."Your lucky I love you."  
"Yep, same to you."  
We sat in the darkness of the cave sitting close to the one we loved most.

Chapter 4-Cullens

The storm finaly stoped after another hour of waiting, which I didn't mind so much since I was sitting with Alice, the girl I recently fell in love with. The first girl I have ever really loved. And even now when I think back to when we met just those few hours ago I relized I loved her right when I saw her, just not recognizing the emotion.  
"We should get going…" she said sighing once she stated the fact that we should even though sitting with each other was more enjoyable.  
It was times like these that I wished I could control weather, make it rain a little bit longer."Your right." I sighed.  
We began again on our search for the coven….

Then,soon enough we found them. Four of them,a pretty large group considering the fact that they settled here. Alice approached the house eager as ever.I stayed my distance behind, gauging weather or not to proceed on their turf. I eventually followed Alice.  
She knocked on the door to the large whit masion.  
A female vampire opened the door. She looked to be in her thirties from what I coud tell.Most vampires looked ten years younger than their actual age though…  
"Hello Esme." Alice chimed. I was smug.Keeping a straight face as the female became confused.The emotion only adding to the funnieness of it.  
"Oh…hello…"she was stuned she knew they hadn't met."Would you like to come in?"she asked then glanced up to me. I looked like a cold blooded killer to her from the new emotion she had now,but still invited us in.  
Another female came down the stairs."Who was at the door-" she stoped. New strange vampires.I could sence the fear.Was I that scary looking? The humans hadn't thought so….  
"Hello Rosaline. " Alice chimed again saying her name to.  
"How do you know my name?" the aggressive female asked.  
"I know everything about you, name included." Alice stated getting Rosealine even madder.  
"Alice…" my voice strict and inforcive. She should be nicer to them if she expected to live with them.  
Alice let out a sigh. "Such a kill-joy."she muttered to me. I grimanced. "I can see the future, you were going to tell me your names anyhow so why waste time?" she asked it was logical enough.  
"Oh." They both breathed.  
"I also learned other things like your personalities by living here…which room can I stay in by the way?" she asked smiling.  
The females just looked to each other. That's when a male vampire walked in from behind us through the main door.  
"Oh ,guests? Hello I'm-"  
"Carsile." Alice finished his sentence.  
"How?…"  
"She can see the future." The females answered the question they just had.  
"How interesting." He said amused by this, like he had experienced such things before.  
I desided to change the mood climate, bored of Alice's little game.  
The females and the male became confused.  
I stayed the same, not speaking.  
Alice nuged me."Jasper…" she used the tone that I had with her. I smiled, a little.  
"Sorry." I muttered. Why apologize for making them at ease? Alice said to…  
"Hm?" The male asked.  
"Jasper can control emotions." Alice said answering his unspoken question. My guess was he was about to ask it anyways.  
"Oh. How interesting." He said looking at me like a test specimin. Doctors.  
"So which room?"Alice asked again.  
"No one said you could stay." The females words harsh but I calmed her."Stop that!" she said to me. I glared at her.  
"But Carsile is going to." Alice smiled.  
"Of course." Carsile said. Oking our staying. "But there is one thing that I hope you don't mind requesting, please don't hunt anyone in the town or near.We have a treaty set up with, …werewolves not to hunt humans. Instead we hunt pedators who are a thret to the humans." He said.I was surprised that Alice didn't inturupt. Probably because she thought I should hear this and it would be hard enough to have to explain to me. I wasn't thrilled about this arrangement at all. I now noticed that they all had yellow eyes…how strange.must be because of their diet.  
"Sure."Alice said and then walked off to find her room.  
I just stood there shaking my head. I had a feeling that she would cause more trubble still to come.  
"Sorry." I apologized again.  
Carsile chuckled. "She sees what will happen, she knows our disions ,so far she hasn't gone against them.Theres no reason to apologise."  
I sruged indifferently. Yes,yes there was.

Chapter 5- Return

Alice had successfully picked her room and moved into it.  
I desided not to cause a scene by choosing an already empty room for my living quarters.  
Alice was going to be right about argument, the vampire who had that room will probably be angry.  
I heard the door open again, talking and happiness for the return home then-  
"Hey ever hear of knocking first!?"  
"This is my room! Where did you put my stuff?"  
"Garage." She answered.  
I came out of my room.I calmed him down ,climate style.  
He was still angry so angry I had a hard time controlling it.  
"Now Edward , their guests."  
"She took my room!"  
"It had the best view." She said innocently  
"Why I outta-"  
I steped in between them blocking him from her.  
My sleves pushed up ready to fight back if need be. He noticed my battle scars and backed down.  
I relaxed a little.  
"Oh my!" Esme said looking at the feathery pattern of scars across my arms left by the venom of other vampires.  
"Jasper…"Alice said just as surpized as her.  
"I thought you knew, since you have that gift of yours…"  
"I see the future not the past." She snaped. "What happened to you?"  
Another male entered. "Hey Edward stop picking fights with- hey that's some scars you got there." he said grinning wanting a fight.(emmet)  
I looked like I could care less. He droped it.  
Alice kept pressing on why I had so many scars. The last thing I wanted was everyone feeling sorry for me, so I changed the mood. Alice had an angry face because I did that to her, but she stayed calm.  
"Jasper…"she pleaded looking at me with begging eyes.  
I let out a sigh. She would keep pressing till I told her, but I didn't want to scare her, That's the last thing I want, for her to be afraid of me. I decided until I could think of what to tell her I wouldn't come "home".(I still wasn't sure if I could call it that)  
I headed twards the door.  
"Jasper!"She called now worried.  
"I'll come back Alice, don't worry I just need to think...of what to tell you…don't keep tabs on me though." I didn't want her seeing what I would tell her, it should be when I actually do it in person.  
She nodded respecting my wishes and she watched me leave…

Chapter 6- Complications

Alice-

I moaned again. Where was he? I thought eager in anticipation.  
"The woods south of here." Edward answered, I turned to him.  
"How- I thought you could only hear his thoughts?" I scrambled on for other knowledge of him.  
"I can, but where he is, is also in his thoughts. He doesn't want to go to far and make you worry." Edward said bored, probably since he wouldn't get in a fight with jasper over my recent moving to his room.  
I sighed. I wasn't keeping tabs on him but Edward was, this was so not fair.  
"That's the breaks." He said with a dark chuckle listening in on my thoughts to.  
"Stop that." I snapped. I didn't like Edward to much and I hoped he heard that. He just smiled witch infuriated me more. The Edward sat up in alarm almost.  
"What?" I asked still not looking into the future like Jasper had instructed.  
Edward growled.  
Carsile looked to his "son"(LOL) with worry. "What is it Edward?"  
"Jasper." He spit out and went to the door to probably go find him.  
"What? He hasn't done anything!"  
"Wrong." Edward corrected sourly.  
"What?" I asked afraid.  
"Look for yourself I'm going to-" I steped infront of him blocking the door.  
"You will not. Tell me what happened." I demanded as Edward looked down at me with piercing eyes.  
"Edward…"Carsile began.  
"He-" Edward was about to tell us when the door opened.  
"Jasper!" I sang happy to see him, although I was worried about if they would fight so I looked….nope just arguing.  
Jasper walked past us with out looking to any of us,not meeting our questioning gazes.  
He walked swiftly to his room, Edward, faster blocked the door.  
"Move." He said not looking up to him reaching for the door nob.  
"I already know but you should fill them in." he said with a sly grin that turned sour.  
Jasper looked up in a panic.  
Jasper must have thought something then because Edward nodded and they both walked in to Jasper's room.  
I could hear Edward speaking, but nothing form Jasper. He was probably thinking and Edward just responding.  
"That's stupid." Edward said. I couldn't tell if he was annoyed or proud.

"We won't do that."

"I don't want to have them down our backs for what you did, that's all."

Edward chuckled then." True, but the whole point was not to do that."

"Yeah you should probably tell them."  
Then the door opened. Jasper looked wairily to me as I stood in shock.  
"Jasper…"  
He just looked away ashamed.  
The other's had caught a glimpse of what was so wrong…none of them looked happy.  
Carsile was the first to speak. "What happened?" he asked not demanding or harsh but softly and maybe ashamed.  
Jasper looked up to him. "It was an accident."  
"You have bloody red eyes! How the hell is that not-" Edward cut Emmit off. "It was."  
"I didn't see her I sware, I went for the bear, I was just so thirsty and then she got in the way…." His voce trailed off.  
"Oh, Jasper." I said not ashamed or angry but more sorrowful for the human, for him, for how he had to tell us.  
He looked up and met my sad gaze and said. "I'm sorry Alice."

Chapter 6-continued JASPER NOW((CHARACTER CHANGE!!))

Jasper-

"I should go…" The mood climate was uncomfortable, I was ashamed of myself, and Alice…I couldn't be around her.

"Jasper." She said taking my hand and not allowing me to leave.  
"We all mess up now and then, and just because you did we won't kick you out for it. Your still welcome here." Carsile said lightening the mood a little.  
I looked back to him, sincerity smothering all other emotions from him. "I killed what- not even an hour after I got here, are you sure?" was he really serious?  
"We all make mistakes." He repeated again.  
I sighed. " I thought I was getting better at restraining my self…." I said confused on to why this was still occurring, these killings.  
"How you were brought up in this life effects how you act…its hard to change if you've repeated a habit for to long…."Carsile said pondering and going on his knowledge of newborns.  
"Civil War, The first vampire war."I said putting all the cards on the table. Edward would spill everything about me sooner or later, why not do it myself?  
Carsile looked suprized. "It would definetly explain the scars…how long were you involved?"  
"I never really kept track…"I thought about it, when I was first born. Edward , of course listening in.  
"1864…" he murmmered.  
Carsile thought. What about, I didn't know.  
"So you're a fighting expert?" Emmit asked looking for a fight.  
"I guess so. "I said smiling back. We should have a go at it sometime…  
"Hey don't leave me out." Edward said cracking his knuckles. Alice glared at me. Wheater she had scene our fight or didn't approve of it I wasn't sure.I shuddered.  
"We should wait till it's a fair fight though, cuz' having human blood makes you stronger ."Emmet said annoyed that now he would have to wait to fight.  
"Or maybe he needs it Emmet." Edward said with a chuckle. I smiled, feeling let in to the family.  
"Boys, you will not fight in this house do you hear me?" Esme said with a disapproving glare.  
All three of us ready to fight, were quickly shot down by her angry glare.  
Carsile finaly spoke up. "What methods have you tried to stop…feeding as much Jasper?" He asked still looking like he was calculating something. Like behavior could put into a calculation.  
"I've tried not feeding at all, that lasted maybe a week before I had to kill…And I've tried the blood bank. Its cold and discusting. Why would humans want cold blood anayaways?"  
Carsile chuckled he was a doctor he should know."Are you willing to try our method?" He asked looking at me, now I was the calculating one. I looked up to Alice. "She wants to stay here, I'd do anything for her." I said giving him an honest answer.  
All the females were looking at me like they just watched the ending to a romantic movie and now were awaiting the proposal or the makeout during the sunset. Edward looked like he would gag due to the dissatisfaction of their thoughts. Emmet was laughing a boomng laugh and Carsile looked at me with a proud smile. My father was proud , of me.

**_THE END_**


End file.
